


Bernabeu Hope 6.4

by Blueberry_C



Category: Football RPS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberry_C/pseuds/Blueberry_C





	Bernabeu Hope 6.4

莫德里奇全身赤裸地仰躺在床上，手臂覆盖着眼睛。他是被拉莫斯调笑着从浴缸里抱出来的，如果是平时，他大概会想要做点什么来让对方没那么得意，但他现在舒服得一根指头都不想动。

适才在浴缸里，就着温度稍高的流水，拉莫斯抱着他的小腿，几乎要描绘出每一根肌纤维的走向，皮肤被揉得通红，一整天站立后留存下来的乳酸仿佛被强行驱离，每一次尖锐地冲击他的脊柱的疼痛之后，都是让全身毛孔都发颤的舒爽。

莫德里奇甚至没有碰触自己就交待在了水里。

舒服过头之后，他连拉莫斯半真半假的嘲笑都懒得搭理，眯着眼睛往浴缸里滑。

“下次我的学生再搞不清小腿肌肉分布，我应该摸着你的腿让他一块块告诉我那是哪块肌肉，支配神经和血管分布。”拉莫斯把他捞到怀里，就着温水给他扩张。

大概仍处于高潮后的失神中，莫德里奇只是轻轻给了他一肘子，任由他动作。

拉莫斯的手指借着流水轻易地玩弄着他已经放松下来的肛门，早已高高翘起的阴茎从他双腿间露出来，磨蹭着他大腿内侧。

但水下的摩擦力大大下降，拉莫斯只是徒劳地在他的皮肤上滑动，得到的神经反馈不足以让他躁动的器官攀升到顶点。

莫德里奇轻笑着伸手握住了几次顶到他刚刚释放还处在不应期的阴茎根部的龟头，拇指抹了一把，“塞尔吉奥，要我帮你吗？”

拉莫斯顶了顶他的手掌，更多滑腻的前液吐了出来，“或者你想去床上。”

水温适宜，又是在拉莫斯怀里，通常嫌弃浴缸过于坚硬膈人的莫德里奇侧过头去吻拉莫斯的脸颊，同时感受到带着热气的湿润停在他颈侧的皮肤上。

“那里会留印子。”他扬了扬脖子，但也没有太多拒绝的意思。

果然向来得寸进尺的拉莫斯立即轻咬了一口送到嘴边胸锁乳突肌，细心地吸吮着因为热水而泛红的皮肤。

“啧，还怕谁知道吗？”他用胡茬轻轻擦过莫德里奇的脸，扶住他的脑袋，用心地吻上了那张嘴唇。

“嗯？还有谁不知道？”

莫德里奇稍稍抬起腰，拉莫斯默契地稍稍撑开了他的肛门，让他握着自己的阴茎凑了过去，已经充分扩张之后，顺着他的引导没有多少阻碍就进入了体内。

莫德里奇仍靠在拉莫斯身上，拉莫斯朝前方翘起的阴茎碾过他的前列腺，他差点尖叫，身体反射般朝后方仰去，使得体内接触的压力迅速增加，原本半软的阴茎也迅速胀大起来。

莫德里奇一把抓住了拉莫斯的手腕稳住自己，让自己稍稍坐起来，微微张开嘴喘息着，“慢点。”

拉莫斯轻轻咬着他的耳垂，按住他的腹部，“我摸到自己了。”

莫德里奇拍了一把他的手背，马上意识到多余的动作只能让自己更加狼狈，自暴自弃地拉着他的手套弄自己，“你快点。”

“刚刚还让我慢点呢。”拉莫斯捏了捏手里的柱状体，笑着喊冤。

莫德里奇轻哼了声，顺着他的动作动了动臀部，低声道，“我好累，塞尔吉奥。”

这个体位他确实不轻松，可拉莫斯也没好到哪里去，由着他掐着自己的手，一边安抚着他的性器，一边胡乱顶弄着，几乎每一次都狠狠招呼在那一点。

拉莫斯的身体烫得惊人，莫德里奇只觉得脑子被搅得一片模糊，高潮一波接一波，最终拉莫斯顶住他的前列腺爆发，然后缓慢的退出来，乳白的液体在水中飘荡开来迅速稀释。

莫德里奇才觉得嗓子都有些嘶哑，两个人躺在浴缸里，好一阵都只有喘气声。

“今晚绝对没有下一次了。”

几分钟之后逐渐恢复过来的拉莫斯捞起了这个晚上绝对已经兴奋得有些过度而全身发软的莫德里奇，把他抱到柔软的大床上。

“是。”


End file.
